


Sunflowers

by timelostdoctor (orphan_account)



Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/timelostdoctor
Summary: Kristoff has a surprise for Anna's birthday
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sunflowers

When they had first met, Kristoff hadn’t thought the spoiled, rich princess would not have much substance, but he had been wrong. He later thought she would only respond to grand gestures of affection but that, too, had proven false. Really and truly, though she had the world at her fingertips, she loved the small things. 

A surprise picnic would give her the biggest grin. A freshly picked bouquet of wildflowers was enough to make her happy for a week after they died. He could buy things and she would love them, but it was always the small things that made a difference.

That was why today, on her birthday, he had a special surprise. He wasn’t sure if this counted as a grand gesture or not but he knew it would make her happy. She was already vibrating with excitement as he led her, blindfolded, to where they were meant to be. 

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” she breathed. She didn’t wait for Kristoff to pull the blindfold off, instead reaching up and pulling it off herself. “Oh my gosh,” she said, eyes wide. She took in the field of sunflowers before her. It was a small plot in the castle garden, in a hidden corner that wasn’t often used. 

She gingerly reached out and touched one of the flowers as if it were so fragile it would break. “They’re beautiful, Kristoff.” He hadn’t anticipated the tears that were now in her eyes. She turned to him and flung her arms around his neck. “I love them,” she said. Then, barely more than a whisper. “I love you.”

Still holding onto him, she turned her head back to the flowers and gave a contented sigh. He kissed her temple. “I love you, too.”


End file.
